


Jealousy

by WaywardGAPeach



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, For the backstory of this anyways, They were really working for fury to take down hydra from inside, triple agent Brock, triple agent jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardGAPeach/pseuds/WaywardGAPeach
Summary: Brock is a bit unsure about the bond you seem to have with Jack





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot that photo of Frank made me think up

  


Brock wasn't a jealous man for the most part. It wasn't that he didn't love you or that he didn't think other men saw you as desirable, he was confident enough in your relationship and in you as a person that he knew if you weren't happy with him you wouldn't be quiet about it. The thing was Jack was the tipping point that made that small bit he usually hid behind a layer of sarcasm or a lingering kiss pop up.

Maybe it was the fact that you had trusted Jack being a triple agent before you trusted him or that the first few missions you went on with them after everything went down in D.C. you would let Jack tend to your wounds and not him. He knew Jack had saw parts of you before he had even if those parts had been bloody or twisted at the time.

When you had first brought up Starks New Year's Eve party he'd considered sitting out thinking you'd probably with go with Nat and Clint or third wheel Barnes and Wanda until you told him Jack had already said he was going which caused him to happily agree to the party.

\----

The day of the party rolled around and you'd ended up locked on Wanda's floor with her,Natasha,Sharon and Maria most of the day.

He knew it was because the five of you rarely got to see each other when a mission wasn't involved so it was a much needed day for all of you.

He went about his usual routine until F.R.I.D.A.Y. gave him a reminder when he went to grab a bottle of water that he needed to be dressed within an hour. He headed to your shared quarters to change and by the time he made it back up to the main floor all of you had emerged and currently had every man living at the compound wrapped around your painted nails.

\----

Sharon's deep blue dressed accented her eyes beautifully and nearly made Sam's eyes pop out when he saw her.

Natasha had chosen her usual black, strapless number that was always a crowd pleaser and made Clint drool like a puppy.

Wanda had stuck with her favorite color of deep crimson, a fitted bodice hugged her body covered by a thin layer of sheer lace.Bucky hadn't taken his eyes off her to even look at anyone else.

Maria's dark green dress went down to her mid calf and billowed around her when she moved, for a second Brock was sure Steve had stopped breathing. "You ok there Cap?" He teased but Steve looked behind him with a smirk "don't joke until you see your girl"

He turned to see you walk in the room and felt his heart speed up. Your dress was a deep violet low cut to show off just the right amount of cleavage with lace sleeves going down to your wrists and a high enough slit he could see your thigh if you stood just the right way. Your hair was piled on top of your head in some way he wasn't even sure but the small ringlets falling around your face framed it perfectly. "Fucking hell Doll" he breathed and you heard the other men chuckle as you gave him a spin "You like?" "I like" he replied with a grin pulling you into his arms.

\----

"Well ladies you all look like a dream and I'll be damned you fellas are actually scrubbed clean" The moment Jack stepped into the room you could've sworn you felt Brocks arms twitch but brushed it off as you pulled away from him to hug Jack "Dont look too bad yourself there Rollins"

You turned back to smile at Brock "Ready to go baby?" He smiled and slid an arm around your waist as all of you headed out to where the cars were waiting to drive you to whatever venue Tony had picked this time.

\----

The drive over Jack had decided to ride with you,Brock, Nat and Clint. You ended up between him and Brock but you didn't mind.

"Love can you straighten my tie?" He asked with a smile so you turned carefully in the seat so Nat wouldn't get an eye full to adjust his tie. "All set Jackie boy" you could feel Brocks hand on your lower back but didn't think anything of it instead just turned into his touch after you had both Jack and Clint's ties straight. "How's your tie baby?" You asked looking up at him and he smiled "It's fine sweetheart"

The rest of the ride you spent talking to Natasha about the last mission the two of you had went on which resulted in camels being ridden out to the quin jet. You absentmindedly ran your fingers across Brocks arm that was draped around your shoulders missing the smile on his face at the simple touch. It helped to calm the storm in his mind.

\----

When you finally got to the venue Clint let out a whistle "Tony always goes overboard" you leaned over Jack to see out the window, a laugh falling from your lips "Did he seriously rent out this entire place?" Nat nodded "Said he wanted plenty of room"

You leaned back up as Jack joked "don't move on my account" and popped his shoulder playfully "don't make me kick your ass Rollins"

\----

Brock's jaw clenched tight when Jack winked at you "I might like it" he was used to you having a banter with the team, you didn't discriminate between your male and female teammates you joked the same way but there were times a fleeting thought occured as to whether Jack meant it more as flirting than you did.

He shook his head to clear those thoughts when the line of cars rolled to a stop as a storm of valets descended upon them. Jack and Clint climbed out first and he was actually relieved when Clint offered a hand to both you and Natasha to help you two climb out the car.

\----

You straightened out your dress as you and Nat stood together while photographers snapped photos from every angle. You heard a chorus of whistles when Clint and Brock slid their arms around your waists both of them hamming it up for the crowd to rub in that they had the two of you on their arms

Finally Pepper's public relations officers came out to tell the press that while their coverage of this event which benefited multiple charities was appreciated all of you needed to make it inside before the festivities began.

\----

You walked in with Brock's arm around your waist smiling as you took in the massive venue Tony had rented for the night. There was an entire room full of food, another full of every alcohol known to mankind, one for dancing and one with tables and chairs that you figured was for those actually doing more than nibbling on food.

According to the woman showing the five of you around there were several sitting rooms and balconies littered around the venue as well.

When you finally spotted the rest of the team all of you met up in the room sanctioned off for dancing or socialising where Tony and Pepper were waiting "Good everyone is here. Now this is for charity. Good press for the avengers and extended team but please have fun this is for all of you to blow off some steam as well but no fighting unless something really bad happens, no drinking games of any nationality and if you need some time away from the crowd every sitting room has locks on the door. I think that's about it" poor Pepper looked like she already needed a drink so Tony clapped his hands together and said "That's all children. Go make mama proud"

\-----

You ended up being pulled towards the bar by Nat on one side and Maria on the other. "Don't forget me!" You hollered to Brock who shook his head when Nat added "We may or may not bring her back in one piece"

Any worries about the night was quickly forgotten when Maria shoved a glass of bourbon in your hand then Nat steered you towards the dance floor. "This is supposed to be fun so we're going to have fun!" She winked at you before spinning you around. You finished your drink and passed it off to a waiter so you could fully join in on the dance.

\----

Two songs in Clint interrupted to take Nat away for a dance and Maria had been swooped off by Steve so you glanced around and spotted Bucky and Wanda talking to Rhodey so you headed that way "Who wants to dance with me?"

"Don't you have a rather large boyfriend skulking around here somewhere?" Rhodey asked with a smile. You pointed towards where Brock was talking to Tony "I love him but he's not real big on dancing" Bucky smiled and tilted his head at Wanda "What ya think doll should I show her how a real gentleman dances with a lady?" "Well she did ask politely" Wanda smiled before giving Bucky a push towards you and turning back to her conversation with Rhodey.

\----

Brock glanced up to see Bucky escorting you onto the dance floor and couldn't help the smile that popped onto his face seeing you wink at Wanda across the floor as Bucky dipped you in time to the music playing. "You're a bit puppy eyed there Rumlow" Tony teased grinning when Brock sent him a glare "Easy big fella, just saying it's clear you care about her and its kind of nice to see you show human emotion every now and then" "Yea well she's something else Stark" he admitted looking back towards you as you laughed at something Bucky had said. "That is she" Tony replied patting his shoulder before heading off in search of Pepper.

\----

"Bucky I've got to say you haven't lost a step" you said as he slung his arm around your shoulders to push your way back through the crowd to Wanda. "I appreciate that doll. You need to talk Rumlow into dancing. You're a strong partner. You could lead him if that's what's wrong" Wanda heard the last part and smiled herself "Well since she's had a turn James why don't you dance a few songs with me" Bucky dipped his head at you before taking Wandas hand "Sorry sweetheart. Im in high demand tonight"

You watched them for a little while smiling at seeing your friends happy before deciding to locate Brock in all this chaos and try to talk him into dancing, who knew maybe a few drinks and you could loosen him up? Nobody would ever believe he'd sang you to sleep more than once after you had a nightmare but it was one of your favorite ways to fall back asleep.

\----

Brock saw you moving across the floor and started working his way towards you,trying to keep from knocking into anyone but the longer the night went on the more he saw why Pepper had offered the sitting rooms to team members as an escape from the crowd.

Before he made it to you he saw Jack slide his arm around your waist and whisper something in your ear that resulted in you pushing his chest with a laugh and couldn't hold back the jealousy that bubbled up in his chest so he headed for the bar, almost running into Clint's back along the way.

"Whoa Rumlow what's the hurry?" He asked with a smirk that said he'd already hit the bar a few times. "Gonna grab a drink and get some air" he replied and Clint nodded "Where's your girl?" "She's gonna catch up" he lied stepping around Clint and could hear Natasha question what had just happened as he grabbed a drink and disappeared down the long halllway leading out the main banquet hall of the venue.

\----

"So for Brock to be a bigger fella you lose him alot love. Do you need glasses?" Jack asked leaning close to your ear to be heard over the crowd and music. You shoved his chest with a laugh "oh this coming from the man who once got us lost on a mission, couldn't find the safehouse and we instead ended up sleeping in an abadoned barn till the next morning"

He tilted his head in contemplation then laughed "You're right. Let's go find some backup"

\----

The two of you made your way through the crowd keeping an eye out for Brock until Nat actually found you first. You spotted her red hair a half second before she pulled you into her and smiled at Jack "Single women are at the bar Rollins. Go have fun I've got her" you shot her a confused look until Jack headed towards a blonde at the bar.

She watched him walk away before turning to you "Brock is jealous" "of what?" You asked in shock and she waved her hand in the direction Jack had went. "What the fuck? How do you know?" Your head was spinning a bit. First of all Brock being jealous was very rare and jealous of Jack?

"Wanda? Ya know mind reading thing. Me and Clint bumped into him at the bar. He was acting weird so I asked Wanda. She didn't listen to thoughts or anything just got a feel of his emotions and from what she got, waves of jealousy pointed at you and Jack" 

"Shit. Do you know where he went?" You questioned and she pointed you down the hall "Third sitting room on the left" then shoved a bobby pin in your hand "could be locked"

\-----

You walked down the hall, hearing your heels against the hard floor and trying to decide what course of action to take. Why the hell was Brock jealous of Jack?

You stopped at the third door and was surprised to find it unlocked so you pushed it open to reveal Brock sitting on the small sofa in it, his suit jacket across the back of the sofa and his tie loose around his neck. His eyes were closed but when you stepped into the room they flew open and met yours. "Why aren't you at the party?" He asked with an edge to his voice.

\----

Brock watched you as you shut the door and locked it behind you before walking over to him and snitching the glass out his hand. You tipped it back finishing the bourbon then sat it to the side "Can I sit or?" You asked motioning to his lap considering he was sitting with his legs spread. "Anytime Sweetheart" he said with a half smile watching as you bundled the dress up a bit to straddle him comfortably.

You rolled your hips against his as you found a comfortable position and he had to bite his lip to keep from pulling you closer at the feeling. He loved whenever he could talk you into riding him and that was where his mind wanted to go but the image of Jack's arm around your waist and you blatantly flirting with him helped to pull him back a bit.

\----

You saw Brock bite his lip when you "accidently" rolled your hips against his and was hoping he'd take the hint but it was like a switch flipped and you could feel him tense under you.

When his hands found the slit of your dress which was now closer to your stomach than hip you figured he had changed his mind about using the privacy of the room but instead of heading lower with his fingertips you felt them graze over a scar under your right ribcage, one you'd picked up the very first mission you were paired with him and Jack.

"You let Jack stitch you up" he muttered and at first you weren't sure you'd heard him correctly until he looked up into your eyes and you saw the uncertainty in those whiskey colored orbs "Why did you let him stitch you up when I offered first?"

The question threw you off a bit "um I don't know. He had the kit closer to him?" You offered hoping that would be a sufficient enough answer but knew it wasn't when he tilted his head to the side studying your face "The day S.H.I.E.L.D. fell you trusted him to have your back in the fight and he helped you to the chopper when you caught a knife to the thigh but Wilson had to reassure you I was on your side for you to believe it"

\----

You leaned back in his lap a little steadying yourself by putting your hands on his shoulders. You couldn't believe what you were hearing. You never would have imagined Brock as jealous let alone insecure?

"I trusted him to have my back because when shit started going down he fell in line right beside me. While you were fighting alongside Sam, Jack was there for me. He killed men he'd known for years because it was the right thing to do, when I caught that knife he took out the man who threw it then took the time to use his belt to tie off my leg even when I told him to just go that I would catch up, he refused to leave me. As for you I knew Jack said one more member of the strike team was a triple agent but I didn't know who until you and Sam came crashing onto the chopper" you searched his face after you spoke to see if your words had caused a positive reaction or worsened whatever thoughts he was having.

His hands moved under your dress around to your back tracing the scars littered around your body "Jack saw parts of you long before I did" you smiled despite yourself "Brock when Jack saw those parts his sole purpose was to put them back together. He wasn't looking at me like that, he was looking at me like a wounded team mate that needed help. If you've been jealous all this time why didn't you say anything? If Jack and I did something tonight to make you jealous why didn't you call us out?"

\----

"You're not my fucking property, you're with me because you want to be. I don't fucking own you and I would never try to control you but that doesn't mean I have to like seeing that shit" he answered looking past you at the wall behind your head.

You ran your hand along his cheek smiling when he leaned into your touch "Jack's my friend, yes he is and I trust him with my life" "but?" He asked eyes full of unasked questions "but he's just my friend. Same as Sam or Clint or Bucky. I love all of them but I'm not in love with them"

"Is that right?" He mused that smug smile of his slowly working it's way onto his face. "Yea that's right. I'm in love with a man who is stubborn as a mule. I've seen him unarmed take on six armed men and win. I've went on missions with him and he never second guesses my abilities but that doesn't mean he doesn't spend hours after we return from the mission going over me inch by inch to reassure himself I wasn't hurt in any way. He's been known to sing me to sleep if I've had a bad day and my god the things that man can do with his tongue. Did I mention he's pretty sexy too?"

\----

Brock leaned his head over on your chest pulling you closer to him. "I'm sorry for being a jealous asshole baby. I love you, a part of me is just waiting for you to figure out you could do better"

You unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt to allow your hands to glide across his chest and smiled when he closed his eyes as your hands traced the muscles in his upper back. "I love you Brock. I don't want anyone else"

You let your lips find his neck, kissing across the soft flesh going down to the curve of his collarbone and smiled against his skin when he let out a soft groan and bucked his hips up against yours "That door locked baby?" He asked and you nodded still working your way across his neck.

"Then I think I should apologize properly" he breathed dipping his head between your breasts licking a wet line between them and pulling a moan from you "yea you really should" you agreed, fingers going up to tangle themselves in his hair.


End file.
